This invention relates generally to an improved fireplace heat exchanger assembly, and more particularly to a device of this type that achieves more efficient heating of the air passing through the heat exchanger box, and a more efficient discharge of the heated air.
Some of the heretofore conventional heat exchanger devices adapted for use in a fireplace were quite complicated in structure and were attached to or built into the walls of the fireplace, thereby creating considerable difficulty in installation, and in some cases created undesirable pressure on the fireplace walls. Other such devices of this type constituted a part of the grate supporting and underlying the combustible material. Still other devices of this type either obstructed easy access to the combustible material or had an inefficient arrangement and disposition of air tubes in the fireplace relative to the combustible material.